


Legend of the Titans

by DragonSam98



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Crossover, Drama, Legends, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSam98/pseuds/DragonSam98
Summary: Cozy Glow had always felt like it was her mission to take over Equestria. She never really knew why though. After all, it wasn't like any pony had ever hurt her right? Her Mom had never hurt her, her friends had never hurt her. Why then, was she so hellbent on taking over.She couldn't remember.Some things were best forgotten, for their memory would only make them stronger. But what if, that was set to happen anyway?As the Legion of Doom prepares to launch their plans, an even more ancient foe turns in its grave. As today's villains become tomorrow's heroes, and the fate of the world resting on the truth of three little words.Titans. Don't. Bleed.(A MLP x Attack on Titan Crossover, taking place during the events of season 9)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue:Memories of Old

Prologue:Memories of Old...

~~~

Light...Warm evening light, as the sun prepared to set on another peaceful day. Birds chirped as they flew overhead freely.

A gentle breeze blew through the light blue mane of a soft pink coated filly. Nickering softly, Cozy Glow reached up to check that the ribbon in her mane was secure. It was a gift from her mother, and one of the few things she cherished. Looking over her shoulder the filly wondered if she should head back home. After all if dinner was ready then it was getting cold, and if dinner wasn't ready then maybe Momma could use some help.

Cozy Glow giggled, smiling brightly as she prepared to head home, when a deafening explosion rocked her world. As she recoiled, Cozy noticed how familiar this sound was. She had heard it before but where?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A second explosion tore her from her sleep, and from dreams of times long gone.

"Are you quite finished with your nap Cozy Glow?" Grogar demanded, bitter old goat he was.

At least Cozy now remembered where she was. She was with her friends and fellow villains, and they were plotting to take over Equestria. Speaking of her fellow villains. Tirek was currently trying to stifle a laugh, while Chrysalis tsked her as if she had fallen asleep in class, oh wait.

"I understand that asking the three of you to work as a team is a lot, but for the love of all things dark and unholy! Could you at least wait until after to sleep!?" Grogar scolded her impatiently.

Cozy Glow shrunk back as if the goat had bitten her. "Oh golly gee Mister Grogar! It's nothing like that!"

"Ha! Is the itty filly having nightmares? Does she need the big bad centaur to tuck her in?" Chrysalis mocked her, while playfully jabbing Tirek with a hoof.

"Would you leave me out of this?" the centaur retorted irritably, swatting the Changeling's hoof away as if it was a fly.

While the two bickered, Grogar kept his eyes locked firmly on Cozy, as if he was trying to stare through her. The filly averting her eyes anxiously. This continued on for several excruciating seconds before Grogar cleared his throat, instantly earning Chrysalis and Tirek's attention back.

Cozy Glow was about to breathe a sigh of relief, when Grogar addressed her again.

"So, Cozy. Care to pick up where we left off?"

"Oh? Well, we were uh...I know we need to figure out how to get your bell to work, and uh, ugh."

Chrysalis began snickering, while Tirek pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And so. In order to get my bell to work, we will need a spell to unlock it." Grogar continued, satisfied that the fillies embarrassment would keep her from nodding off again. Thankfully she hadn't missed much.

"Golly Mister Grogar!" Cozy Glow gasped, snapping back to her normal chipper state. "That doesn't sound too bad!"

Grogar smirked. "Then perhaps you would like to tell us how to break into the Canterlot archives?"

"The what?" Cozy asked cluelessly, before her eyes widened in realisation "Oh...That's where the spell is?"

"Yes indeed Miss Glow. It's good to see you were paying attention." Grogar said, savoring the fillies pained expression.

Chrysalis couldn't take it anymore and started laughing hysterically, while Tirek facepalmed.

Despite the slight embarrassment, Cozy couldn't help but smile. "At least I'm not the only one who's clueless!"

Now it was Grogar's turn to facehoof. "Yet if you keep falling asleep during our meetings."

Cozy glow cut him off. "Don't worry Mister Grogar! I won't fall asleep during a meeting again. Promise!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later after the meeting. Cozy Glow's chipper attitude had given way to a sulky depression. The fillies' usual mood when left alone. It certainly didn't help that her nightmares had gotten worse. Celestia damn those memories. The days of old, they were gone and they were never coming back. At least she still had her mother. Momma would always listen. Seriously, why was she even depressed? Giggling, the filly struck up a conversation.

"Oh gosh golly! You won't believe the day I had Mom!"

Tirek has been heading towards the small nook in the lair that acted as the kitchen, when the sound of a certain filly reached his ears, and threatened to give him a headache. However the centaur's curiosity overrided his initial annoyance.

"Who in the nine layers of tartarus is she talking to?" he mused aloud to no one in particular, before heading in the direction of Cozy Glow's room. Peeking into the open door. Tirek saw the filly laying on her bed, engaged in active conversation with her "mother." an old, rotten skull.

Clearing his throat, Tirek decided to cut through the awkwardness and just ask the question. "That's not really your mother, is it Cozy?"

"Of course it is, silly!" The filly replied without looking at the centaur. "Oh, don't pay attention to him! He could give the grumpy old goat downstairs a run for his bits in crankiness!" She told her "mother."

"I take offense to that!" Tirek responded indignant. "But I take more offense to a little kid talking to a skull, while pretending that it's her mother!"

The obvious fact that Tirek wasn't going to just walk away, saw Cozy Glow give a more honest answer. "It used to be." her voice was hollow. She wasn't smiling anymore.

Tirek just stood, mouth agape, as he tried to process what he just heard. He had always known that Cozy Glow was never particularly stable, but this? The rare times he had Questioned the filly, where her parents were, and if they knew what she was doing. She had always said that they knew, and were in support of what she had been doing. Of course it's kind of hard to protest when you're dead.

"Can you please shut the door?" Cozy's voice pulled Tirek out of his shocked stupor.

"Uh, sure." Tirek pulled the door shut, but remained inside. Turning back to the filly, he noticed that her ears were folded flat. There was something else even more off putting however. Cozy Glow was completely silent. The centaur didn't even know that she could be quiet.

"Uh, Cozy, listen...I'm sorry. I didn't know tha.."

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" The filly shrieked furiously. Cutting Tirek off with a pillow to his face.

"Phht. Do you really think that..." The centaur was cut off mid-sentence again this time by a rock, that whizzed by his ear. Tirek decided to not force the issue, and left before the filly could take his head off.

Outside he was met by Chrysalis. The Changeling arching a confused brow at what was happening.

Tirek shook his head. "Not a word Chrysalis."

The Changeling sighed in response. "It looks like Cozy finally dropped her act."

"Was it ever an act?" Tirek mused in confusion.

"Are you daft? Anyone with half a brain could tell that filly is nothing more than a ball of rage, hidden behind a cutesy smile!" Chrysalis stated bluntly.

"That's not what I meant! Chrysalis, do you know where she got that skull." Tirek asked the Changeling.

"Oh that thing. Pfft. I heard she had it at the school with her as well." Clear disgust in her voice.

"She said it was her mother." Tirek replied, still trying to process what he had heard.

Chrysalis's eyes widened, and her ears drooped slightly. "That would explain it then." she said solemnly.

"Explain?" Tirek half stated half asked.

"Considering that we Changelings feed on emotions, I don't think it's too hard to figure out." She paused and the look on Tirek's face told her that he was more lost than before. "Or in other words, all I've been able to feel from her is rampant negativity. I just didn't know why that filly was always so miserable." The Changeling finished.

"And now that you do?" Tirek pressed.

"Do you remember the part of the meeting Cozy Glow slept through? The part where Grogar mentioned a certain spell?" Chrysalis explained slowly, hoping that Tirek would catch on. It didn't take long.

"You don't mean?"

"Hmm hmm. I think we may have found a test subject." Chrysalis said with a devious grin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the school of friendship. Twilight Sparkle, and Starlight Glimmer had been working tirelessly in between classes, and long into the night after school to uncover who Cozy Glow's parents were. They had looked through her documents and found her mother. A Cinnamon Glow from Manehattan. However a quick check revealed that there was nopony in the city that matched her description.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Twilight lamented sadly. "There has to be somepony that we can release Cozy Glow to!"

Starlight approached her friend with a cup of coffee. The third one they'd had that night. "You're doing the best you can." starlight tried to console Twilight. "Maybe we'll get lucky, and somepony will step forward, and."

Twilight stopped Starlight with a raise of a hoof. They'd had this conversation many times before. "Starlight I know you want to take Cozy Glow in, but there's a process to these things. If we could find her parents we could speed things along, otherwise there's not much else we can do."

"Ugh!" The unicorn groaned. "Well maybe if we drink enough coffee, we'll figure it out."

"I'm not sure there's much to figure out." Twilight said sadly, as she stared at her reflection in the coffee, and the dim light of the desk lamp. "There are some things that not even a princess can do."

"Giving a filly a safe place to stay for one." Starlight muttered.

"Starlight, that filly tried to destroy the world." Twilight reprimanded her assistant. "She didn't know how her plan would have damaged Equestria, but that doesn't change what she did." Twilight turned to Starlight, she had tears in her eyes.  
"You're right it's not fair, but it's also not permanent. We'll get Cozy out of Tartarus eventually."

~~~~~~~~~

Out of Tartarus and into hell. Cozy Glow tossed and turned, dreading the onset of sleep. The memories of old. The titans looming over the walls of Eldia, Looking for ponies to sink their teeth into.

The legend long forgotten, revealed to be true...


	2. Set in Stone

Smoke wafted over the walls. The aftermath of an ear-splitting explosion. An ear ringing explosion that rocked the foundation of Cozy Glow's world. The filly joined the onlookers in their apprehensive staring, a few scattered hooves rising to point at the walls. The legends they couldn't possibly be true, could they?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As day gave way to night, Grogar had wasted no time in jumping on board to test his spell on Cozy Glow. In truth, the goat had become weary trying to make heads or tails why such a small filly was so intent on taking over Equestria. While this sentiment was shared amongst the three, Tirek appeared to be having second thoughts. The Centaur's brow was furrowed in frustration, and every few seconds, he would look over his shoulder in the direction of Cozy Glow's room.

"Oh, would you stop worrying about her?" Chrysalis hissed. "This shouldn't hurt her."

"I'm not worried!" Tirek responded a little too quickly.

"So, you're worried?" The Changeling prodded.

"Mildly concerned," Grogar mumbled. "Good crystal balls are hard to come by."

"Cozy Glow will probably wake up if she sees us in her dreams." The Centaur voiced his concerns again too quickly.

"We are not looking into Cozy Glow's dreams. We are looking into her memories, hopefully figuring out where she came from." Grogar hummed impatiently. "This spell was commonplace back in my day. We may not be friends, but we must work together if we are to succeed, and one way to encourage that is to understand where we came from and why we're here."

Tirek and Chrysalis exchanged a bewildered look. This felt awfully touchy-feely.

Grogar shook his head before adding. "This will also be an easier and more entertaining way of gathering information, and I think it'd be beneficial to make sure it works before we try it on a more difficult pony."

Tirek and Chrysalis now shared an understanding smirk. Of course, that's what got their attention. Grogar rubbed the bridge of his snout with a hoof.

"So, what are we waiting for?" The Changeling cooed.

"Both of you," Grogar said blandly, before placing a hoof on his crystal ball starting the spell. The crystal began to glow hotter and brighter before images of an unknown place appeared in The center, expanding to seemingly transport the group.

"We are now inside Cozy Glow's memories," Grogar announced. "Stay quiet and observe!"

The three took in their surroundings, as an all too familiar filly skipped past. The look on her face said more about where she came from, to where she was now... Cozy Glow was happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cozy Glow hummed a happy tune as she returned home from the market. A month of hard-saved allowance spent mostly on candy. Cozy Glow did make sure to include a healthy meal in the spending, as well as a little something special for her Momma. Entering into her house, the filly practically fell into her mother's embrace.

The older Unicorn, Cinnamon Glow, scooped the little filly up in her magic. Lifting her to eye level and greeting her with a loving nuzzle. As mother and daughter embraced, Cinnamon Glow felt something hard brush against her chest. Looking down, she saw Cozy Glow smile brightly, unfolding a wing to reveal a small box underneath.

Inside of the box was a pair of earrings, made of porcelain and in the shape of a canary, matching the mare's necklace. Cinna could feel tears in her eyes as she again embraced her daughter.

Cozy Glow giggled softly in her mother's warmth. "You like it?"

"I love it, sweetheart! Thank you." As Cinnamon Glow pulled away, she was met with a playful boop on her muzzle.

"then why are you crying?" The filly asked innocently.

"Because the world has given me such a wonderful daughter," Cinna replied with a loving smile.

A blush formed on Cozy's cheeks, and her eyes widened as her mother presented her with a pair of pale yellow ribbons.

"May I?" Cinnamon Glow asked her daughter.

"Mmm Hmm!" Cozy squeaked happily. The filly did her best to hold still while her mother fixed the ribbons into her mane and tail.

Once she was done, the older mare levitated a mirror in front of Cozy. The filly beamed, and a tear ran down her cheek.

Noticing this, Cinna chuckled knowingly. "Why are you crying, Love?"

"Because I have such a great mom!" Cozy replied before sharing another loving embrace with her mom.

After pulling away, Cozy asked. "May I go and show my friends?" Her face was that of a puppy begging for a treat.

"Of course, sweetie, just be back in an hour, dinner will be ready then," Cinna told her foal.

"Don't worry, momma!" The filly replied, giving Cinna a kiss on the cheek. "I know this town like the back of my hoof!"

The Unicorn smiled and ruffled her fillies mane. "I know, sweetheart, but sometimes I do worry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon!" Chrysalis groaned.

"I think I'm beginning to see why the loss of Cozy's mother would affect her so," Tirek added thoughtfully.

"What is the point of seeing this lovey-dovey crap, if we can't even feed off it?" The Changeling growled bitterly.

Grogar shook his head. "If you thought with your mind more often than you did with your stomach, you would get much farther Chrysalis." The goat lectured.

Chrysalis was about to tear into Grogar when Tirek cut her off. Getting between the two.

"With all due respect, this doesn't really answer our question."

"This spell has never failed me before!" Grogar boasted irritably. "Whatever has caused Cozy Glow to become the way she is, will be happening soon... Patience."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cozy Glow skipped merrily in the late evening light. Prancing through the streets, while making sure that everyone who passed could see her new ribbons. It didn't take long before a couple of teenagers approached the filly as she settled down on the nearby hillside to watch the sunset. Connie Springer, and Sasha Braus.

Connie was an Earth Pony with a cream-colored coat, grey eyes, and in the rare instances where he hadn't shaved his mane, it was dark blue.

Sasha was a Unicorn with a white coat, brown eyes, and a red mane pulled into a ponytail.

Cozy didn't have many friends her age but really didn't mind. Sasha and Connie were like older siblings to her. Besides them and her mother, Cozy Glow didn't feel like she needed anyone else.

"Did you have fun at the market, Cozy?" Connie greeted.

"Did you get to try the candied plums? They're good, aren't they?" Sasha asked.

Cozy giggled at Sasha's question in particular. "I'm just glad you left some for me!"

"Hey, what about me!" Connie said with a laugh of his own. "Who do you think made sure there was one left?"

"It means the world to me!" Cozy Glow replied, pulling her two friends into a hug. The three of them settled in to watch the sunset over the walls.

For a few minutes, the world was quiet, as the three friends basked in the cool warmth of the evening. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze, and all that was heard was the sound of another day coming to a close.

"So how did training go?" the silence was finally broken by Cozy Glow's question.

"Ah, same old same old," Connie said casually. "Commander Shadis is as strict as ever."

"It's not the same old. They've locked up all the rations!" Sasha pouted.

"You mean it's taken them this long?" Cozy giggled.

"Pretty much!" Connie laughed, hoofing Sasha in the shoulder to show that the laughter was in good fun.

Sasha gave her two friends a sour look before joining in their laughter.

"What are you guys going to do when you're in the military?" Cozy asked once things quieted down again. "What would you guys even be fighting against?"

Connie and Sasha exchanged uncertain looks before Connie began.

"Hopefully, we won't be doing any fighting. The military is mostly in case of emergencies. We don't go out bothering ponies or looking for a fight, but don't think we won't be there if someone picks a fight with us! Like that would even happen. I mean really who would come here looking for a fight? The Equestrians?" Connie offered a reassuring smile to Cozy Glow.

"Maybe the Titans?" Sasha answered Connie's question.

"The Titans?" Cozy asked innocently.

Connie groaned before turning to Sasha. "Why do you need to bring that up? You're going to give the filly nightmares!"

"Yeah, but if the Titans were to show up, who do you think would be fighting them?"

"It sounds familiar..." Cozy Glow was now deep in thought, her brows furrowed in adorable concentration.

"All right!" Connie caved. "If you get nightmares, it's on you!"

"Don't worry, I'm not scared of anything!" Cozy Glow puffed out her chest.

The three friends faced each other as if they were now gathered around an imaginary campfire.

"Long ago before the founding of Eldia. Ponykind knew only fear, as their herds Wandered from place to place, their numbers dwindling each day. The menace they faced, in pursuit, hungry for its next meal..."

"You mean you ate all those ponies, Sasha?" Cozy interrupted.

"I know I'm hungry enough to eat a pony right now." The Unicorn replied, making a playful growling noise at the younger filly.

"Hey, stop that!" Cozy protested.

"The Titans were like ponies, but also not!" Connie continued his story earning his friend's attention back. "It is said that they didn't have fur and walked around on two legs. Their forelegs ended in claws, and their faces contoured, with massive jaws and dripping fangs!" Connie said dramatically.

"That's not scary, that just sounds silly." Cozy nickered.

"The scary thing is that they were invincible and didn't bleed!" The Earthie said in his best Nightmare Night voice.

Sasha joined in with her magic, allowing Connie to tell the rest of the tale with an accompanying shadow puppet performance.

"No one knows where the Titans came from, just that if they were not stopped, they would consume every pony across the land. Countless battles were waged against the Titans, but most of the battles were lost. The Titans were massive and came in large numbers. They dominated the ponies in size and strength. Just when all seemed to be lost, however, the ponies that would found Eldia, came up with a plan. They built an enormous wall to keep the Titans at bay! It was from these walls that they made their last stand. Battling the Titans for years before they finally stemmed the tide."

"Finally, after losing most of their friends and family. The founders stopped the Titans. Finally, laying the conflict to rest. The walls that surround the different cities in this region remind us Eldians of what we achieved!" Connie finished with a grin at Cozy's awestruck expression.

"Golly! That's an amazing story." Cozy said before putting a hoof to her chin. Thinking for a moment. " but if the Titans couldn't bleed and were invincible, how did the Founders beat them?"

"Ah, who knows," Connie said lazily, lounging back to watch the sunset. "All those old Legends, I doubt any of them are really true."

Cozy and Sasha flanked Connie and watched the skies fade from the bright orange color to a muted red. The older filly and colt were content to sit and enjoy the view, but the younger filly was fidgeting impatiently. She had so many questions.

"Do you think the Titans are still out there?"

Connie exchanged a concerned look with Sasha, who gave a knowing grin. "Well, we don't know if the Legends are true? So we can't really say they aren't true either. The Scout Regiment would know." The Earthpony said mentally preparing for more questions. He didn't have to wait for long.

"Wasn't Commander Shadis in the Scout Regiment?" Cozy asked with excitement.

"Yeah, he used to be their Commander," Connie said absentmindedly.

"Why did he quit?" The filly asked innocently.

Connie's face contorted with worry. "Uh. Well he, uh. Ugh." The Earth pony looked to be straining to come up with an answer.

Cozy Glow arched a brow and tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"The stress!" Sasha finally blurted out. Connie released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"The stress?" Cozy looked even more confused.

"Yeah!" The Unicorn continued " haven't you seen him? He's bald because the stress made his hair fall out!"

Connie began laughing. "We don't really know why he quit Cozy. I guess the Scouts have a more hazardous job than the actual military."

"Oh, that makes sense. I guess." The filly said not satisfied with the answer but not willing to pry any further.

Connie sighed in relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Titans?" Grogar mused aloud.

"Another work of yours I presume?" Tirek asked curiously.

"Perhaps they can aid us as well?" Chrysalis offered.

Grogar's face was scrunched in unsuccessful recollection. "I do not recall ever creating these Titans."

"Then what are they?" Tirek said in confusion.

"This place is not in Equestria. I know nothing of this legend or these ponies." Grogar reiterated more clearly.

"Ponies? Outside of Equestria?" Chrysalis spoke with a mix of fascination and dread.

"Hmm...It would appear that we've all underestimated these equines." The Goat noted with a chuckle.

Tirek shook his head in disbelief. "But, what are the Titans then? How do they fit with Cozy's..."

The Centaur's monologue was cut short by a deafening explosion just outside the town's walls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cozy Glow joined the onlookers in their apprehensive starring. A few scattered hooves rising to point at the walls, where smoke could be seen rising higher.

"What was that? An explosion?"

"Did something fall?"

"The Legend...It can't be!"

Connie and Sasha exchanged a look of terror. Cozy noting their expressions got closer to her friends, not taking her eyes off the walls that now appeared to be shaking.

"The legend...It's not really true, is it? It can't possibly be true."

Unfortunately for the filly, the truth rose over the wall, looming menacingly over the terrified onlookers.

"A Titan!" Somepony screamed, prompting an eruption of panic from all over town.

The Titan was massive, standing a full head taller than the walls. It's steaming pink flesh tinged red in the late evening light. No fur, no skin, just a massive equinoid tower of hungry meat, baring enormous jagged fangs as long as a pony is tall.

A second explosion tore through the wall below the Titan, bathing the area in crimson as several ponies were crushed by the debris. A mercy in the eyes of what came next, as several smaller Titans began flooding into the fractured walls like poison into a heart.

The town's ponies panicked and fled in every direction, some being crushed underfoot by the Titans, while the most unfortunate met their ends in the jaws of their towering tormentors.

Connie and Sasha lept into action, ushering Cozy Glow down the nearby street and back towards her home. Swiftly they ran down the road, once pristine only moments before, now painted with the remnants of its former patrons, and littered with debris.  
Rounding the corner, the trio reached Cozy's home, now a crushed shell of its former self. A chunk of the town's wall sitting in the middle of the wreckage like a cherry on a house sundae.

"Miss Glow!" Sasha cried out, rushing over to where the front entrance was. Cinnamon Glow laid before her, weakly acknowledging the pleas of her fellow Unicorn.

"Oh no." Was all Connie could say as he approached with Cozy Glow in tow.

"MOM?!" The filly shrieked as she began trying to dig her mother out of the rubble, Sasha assisting with her magic.

"There's no way," Connie muttered helplessly.

Cinna stirred in the rubble looking up at her daughter with resignation in her eyes. Flaring her magic to life, the mare removed the pendant from around her neck, and gave it to Cozy who blinked in disbelief.

"What? Why are you giving me this? You're coming with us Mom! We'll get you out!" The filly reassured desperately.

"Cozy..." Cinna said in a pained voice. "Is that bird in a cage?"

[url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6OgoZczFX8]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6OgoZczFX8[/url]

Connie approached Sasha who was fighting back tears. "We have to get her out. She's being crushed..." The Unicorn looked at her friend and saw a similarly resigned look on his face.

"You remember what Cinna wanted?"

Sasha broke down crying.

"No! It's not in a cage, but what does that have to do with any of this?" Cozy asked, fighting back tears of her own.

Unceremoniously, Connie grabbed the now frantically squirming filly, and hoisted her over his back. Sasha used her magic to keep the filly in place as they began to flee.

"That bird is you Cozy." Cinna cried out to her daughter. "That is the gift you have...Freedom from the sins of your past!"

"Momma!" Cozy cried back, extending a hoof out to her mother, a gesture that Cinna mirrored as she spoke again, this time much quieter.

"Remember who you are. Take your gift, and fly free."

The ground rumbled and a massive hoof smashed into the debris. Leaning down the Titan wasted no time in digging Cinna out of the wreckage. Holding the mare in a single clawed hand.

"No! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Cozy screamed in desperation, fighting to get free of her friends as they rushed down the street. Connie didn't dare look back, while Sasha spared a quick glance. Tears now flowed freely from all three ponies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tirek had enough and aimed a magic blast at the Titan that was set to destroy Cozy's mother but couldn't muster more than a few sparks.

Grogar shook his head. "Don't bother. You cannot change what is set in stone."

The three villains resigned themselves to helplessness as the Titan opened its jaws wide, and brought its fangs down on the helpless Cinnamon Glow, setting in motion the events that would shape Cozy Glow's unlikely future.

The spell that had allowed Grogar, Tirek, and Chrysalis to witness Cozy's past gave way, leaving the trio staring into the walls of their lair, where the Titan had been. 

Not another word spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny bit of context. All of the villains are working together. After Cozy Glow, Tirek, and Chrysalis got the bell, they gave it to Grogar.
> 
> Also, Grogar is not Discord in Disguise. (Why would you want that?)


End file.
